Come Home Soon
by ellen2321
Summary: Ginny is dealing with her feelings for Harry when he leaves for war. A songfic to Come Home Soon by Shedaisy. HG


A/N: This is a songfic to Come Home Soon by Shedaisy. I love that song. I woke up one morning and watched the sunrise. I had the radio on and they played this song. Right there I sat down and wrote this. I hope you like it, I enjoyed writing it. Please review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I do not own these song lyrics, Shedaisy does. I only own the plot and the idea to mix the two.

* * *

Come Home Soon

Ginny bustled around the kitchen, cleaning dishes and preparing dinner. She tried not to think of Harry, who had gone to war with Voldemort two long years ago. She busied herself by concentrating on the tasks around her. Though she tried she couldn't escape the thought of her husband. Everywhere she turned there he was, his picture on the refrigerator, his hat by the door, the kids playing outside. She couldn't rid herself of his memory.

Ginny reached for her shopping bag full of groceries. In her haste she tipped the bag and food spilled onto the floor. Ginny dropped to her knees amongst the mess. She cried silent tears for Harry.

* * *

"Mama," asked six year old Colin, as Ginny put the children to bed, "when is daddy coming home?" Ginny smoothed his quilt and tried to smile.

"I'm not sure sweetheart."

"What is daddy doing?" asked Daniel, who had just learned to write his name. Before answering, Ginny thought, then she replied as truthfully as she could,

"Daddy's being a super hero, he's getting all the bad guys."

"Wow..." said Colin as he drifted to sleep. Ginny tip-toed to the door and looked back at her little angels. Colin was the spitting image of his father. He had raven hair with a mind of it's own, deep eyes like an emerald flame and a soft pure complexion. Though he would someday be mistaken for his father, Colin had Ginny's heart. He was shy, quiet, soft and kind. Daniel, on the other hand, was an obvious Weasley. He had Ginger hair, a sprinkle of freckles and a captivating smile and like Harry, he was a fighter. Ginny had to wipe a tear away as she left the room.

**

* * *

**

**I put away the groceries**

**And I take my daily bread**

**I dream of your arms around me**

**As I tuck the kids in bed**

* * *

Ginny stepped into the night. She crossed the yard to the hill overlooking Hogsmead. Lantern throughout the streets began extinguish until the only one left burning was the one outside the Hogshead. Ginny turned away from the sleepy town to the empty expanse of field before her. She placed one foot in front of the other until she reached the center. With the exception of the house she could see from one horizon to the other. Usually, looking into the night made her feel like she belonged to something in this world. Tonight, however, she felt small looking into the endless field of stars. She closed her eyes and let the evening breath wash over her face. She turned her face skyward. When Ginny finally opened her eyes, she noticed a star that outshined the others. She had a feeling that Harry, wherever he was, was also looking at the stars. She made a familiar childhood wish

"Star light, star bright,

First start I see tonight,

Wish I may, wish I might,

Have the wish I wish tonight

I wish that you would come back to me..."

* * *

**I don't know what you're doing**

**And I don't know where you are**

**But I look up at that great big sky**

**And I hope you're wishing on that same bright star**

**I wonder, I pray**

**I sleep alone**

**I cry alone**

**And It's so hard living here on my own**

**So please come home soon**

**Come home soon**

* * *

Ginny dropped the boys at her mother's house and returned home to get things done. She was so glad that her mother was supportive of her marriage, especially the last two years. First Ginny did errands, the weather was becoming cold so Ginny sifted through the closet. Her fingers touched a big black overcoat and all the memories she had hidden during the last two years came flooding back. The coat was the one Harry on the job as an aurorer. It was heavy, the fabric was sturdy, it was strong like Harry. Ginny smothered her face in the material and breathed in Harry's scent. He smelled of coffee, aftershave, and fire smoke. She loved that blend. Suddenly, Ginny had the strange feeling that she was with Harry. She was comforted, as if he was beside her at last. She slipped her thin arms into the big coat and played their song over in her mind. It was the one they had danced to at the ball in Harry's seventh year, the night Harry proposed. Ginny began to sway and dance along with the imaginary music. She was caught up in the sensation that she was not alone. But the song in her head ended and Ginny suddenly felt a chill of loneliness, even wrapped within the warm coat. Before she could dissolve, Ginny replaced the coat, retrieved her own, and left the house.

* * *

Ginny walked briskly among the busy streets of Hogsmead. She stepped into the bookstore to grab a quill. Ginny dug through her empty wallet. She dumped the last of the change onto the counter. A knut fell to the floor and Ginny bent to retrieve it. She stared in shock at the coin in her hand. It had a heart punched through the center, something Harry had given her years ago on a date. She thought she had lost it long ago. Ginny quickly paid the clerk and returned home. She slipped a chain through the heart and placed it around her neck.

* * *

**I know that we're together**

**Even though we're far apart**

**And I'll wear our lucky penny**

**Round my neck pressed to my heart**

**I wonder, I pray**

**I sleep alone**

**I cry alone**

**And it's so hard living here on my own**

**So please come home soon**

* * *

As Ginny lay awake that night, she remembered the day Harry left.

_From the door, Ginny watched Harry fill his bag. He closed the suitcase decisively and toward the door. Ginny's eyes were red and her face was streaked with tears._

_"Why?" she whispered._

_"I have to do this."_

_"But we've barely had a chance."_

_"I know. I promise, after this I will never leave you, ever." Ginny's eyes filled with tears as Harry touched her cheek. "I love you." He gave her a kiss and held her close for a few long minutes before wiping her tears and walking out the door. He did not look back as he mounted his broom and faded into the stars._

* * *

**I still imagine your touch**

**It's beautiful, missing something that much**

**But sometimes love needs a fighting chance**

**So I'll wait my turn until it's our turn to dance**

**I wonder, I pray**

**I sleep alone**

**I cry alone**

**Without you this house is not a home**

**So please come home soon**

* * *

The next morning Ginny woke and picked Harry's picute up off the bedside table.

"Harry," she said quietly, "I love you and I need you, but I will wait, I will do it... for you."

* * *

**I walk alone**

**I try alone**

**I'll wait for you**

**Don't want to die alone**

**So please come home soon**

**Come home soon**

**Come home soon.**

* * *

A/N: Writing this made me cry. I assume that was a good sign but I hope you liked it. Please check out my other stories like Whiskey Lullaby and Perfect. Thanks for reading and please review! 


End file.
